Welcome to the family, Garaven!
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Legolas' little sis is getting married! Thranduil and Legolas give her fiance a talk during the wedding reception. Also Boromir/Legolas at the end. Song fic, 'Welcome to the family' Little Big Town


"Hey, Garaven! May I speak with you a moment?" Legolas Greenleaf asked waving down his new brother-in-law.

"Uh, sure Legolas. What is it?" Garaven asked.

"I just wanted to say; Welcome to the family! Hope you have a real good life, with my little sister. Yeah, she'll make a real good wife. Hope you have lots of babies. Hope you get a real good job." Legolas said smiling. Somehow Garaven knew this was going to be scary somehow.

"Hope you don't mind company, 'cause we'll be there a lot. And brother here's some brotherly advice. If you know what's good for you you'll treat her right." Legolas looked very serious at that moment.

"I know, but there's going to be consequences if I don't right?" Garaven gulped.

"'Cause Gandalf's a powerful wizard. Yeah he's a judge and a jury too." Legolas pointed to the old wizard laughing at the antics of the hobbits.

"Uncle Gimli's a dwarf, son. He'll dig a hole for you." Legolas pointed to the dwarf drinking away with the other elves.

"Cousin Eomer, he's the King of Rohan. He'll set the Rohirrim on you quick." Legolas nodded towards a human man drinking with some other humans.

"Mama's got a real bad temper, and daddy's got a sword 'n' bow." Legolas nodded toward his parents sitting with his little sister and Garaven's new wife, Draugien.

"Thanks for telling me, Legolas." Garaven stuttered.

"Garaven, may I have a word with you?" Thrandiul asked.

"Yes, sir." Garaven said. He felt the same feeling come over him as when Legolas was talking to him.

"Welcome to the family, and this side of the tracks. If you ever leave her, you ain't coming back. My nephew Aragorn's a Ranger. He's gonna hunt you down. Just like he did the last one, and he still ain't been found." Thranduil nodded toward a man laughing with Legolas at a hobbbit's dance.

"Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong. But boy take care of her 'cause if you don't…" Thranduil placed a hand on Garaven's shoulder and looked at him very seriously.

"'Cause Frodo's a survivor. Yeah he threw the One Ring in Mount Doom." Thranduil nodded at a hobbit who was laughing with an elderly hobbit at another hobbit's dance.

"Uncle Sam's a Gardener, son. He'll cover you up real good." Thanduil nodded toward a hobbit chatting with a few elves from Rivendell.

"Cousin Pippin, he's an archer. He'll shoot you just for fun." Thranduil indicated the hobbit dancing away infront of Frodo, Legolas, Frodo, and the elderly hobbit.

"Eowyn's a real strong warrior, and Arwen's got a sharp sword." Thranduil nodded towards two girls one was human, Eowyn, and the other was a she-elf, Arwen. Garaven gulped.

"'Cause Boromir's Gondor's Chief Steward. Yeah he's the Captain of the White Tower too." Legolas walked over to Garaven and nodded toward a man laughing beside Aragorn.

"Uncle Elrond's a good healer, son. He'll poison you real good." Legolas nodded toward an elf beside the elderly hobbit beside Frodo.

"Dan and Ro, they're just crazy. They'll fight you just for fun" Legolas nodded toward two elves beside Aragorn, Eowyn, and Arwen.

"Merry's got a Gondorian sword, and Bilbo's got Sting." Legolas nodded towards two hobbits. One was a younger hobbit that joined in Pippin's dance, Merry, and then the elderly hobbit that had been laughing at them, Bilbo.

"Welcome to the family. Hope you have a real good life, with my little sister. Yeah she'll make a real good wife." Legolas said again and walked off.

"Wow….. I'll be dead if I wrong her. I will not harm her in any way shape or form." Garaven thought as he walked to get a drink.

"Hey laddie, I challenge ye to a rematch for that one back in Rohan." Gimli laughed to Legolas. Legolas raised his eyebrow.

"Come back for another defeat, aye? You're on." Legolas laughed as he grabbed a tankard and downed it in one swig.

"Oh my….. Legolas is participating in a drinking game with a dwarf, Thranduil." Hinnorbes sighed to her husband.

"Come on Gwador! Beat him!" Draugien said cheering Legolas on.

"Ha ha ha ha, I never thought a princess would be part of something so un-ladylike." Faramir, Boromir's younger brother, laughed.

"Would you ever think a prince would either? My family is full of surprises." Draugien laughed.

"Your brother proves it well enough. I never thought the elf Boromir talked about was as he is. I thought he was refined and very proper. I won't even go into what went through my mind when I discovered he was a prince." Faramir laughed.

"Shocked you when you heard some other elves call him a backwoods hick- prince boy, didn't it?" Draugien laughed.

"It did, Boromir just smirked and chuckled at my shock." Faramir shook his head. Draugien laughed.

"I wonder when they're finally gonna tie the knot as people say?" Draugien mused.

"It better be soon. Merry has been asking me about it and I'm getting a little impatient waiting." Faramir nodded.

"I have a feeling you won't have to wait long." Aragorn said walking up behind them.

"Oh, and pray tell why that is?" Draugien asked excitedly.

"Our little princeling and our little captain have gone off by themselves." Aragorn smirked. Everyone had now gone silent and was watching them.

"All in favor of spying on our brothers say 'I' and raise your hand." Faramir and Draugien said and raised their hands. Everyone said I and raised their hands. Quietly they snuck out and went to a garden nearby. They watched as Legolas launched himself into Boromir's arms with a happy shout of joy.

"Finally!" Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Draugien, Faramir, Gimli, Elladan, Elohir, and Arwen said in unison. Thranduil smiled at his children.

"When the wedding comes, it's time to give Boromir 'the talk'. But I don't think it's necessary to do that though." Thranduil chuckled.

LOL, this is a song fic to the song, "Welcome to the Family" by Little Big Town. I changed the lyrics a bit, because Leggy's and Draugien's granddad, Oropher, is dead, and I wanted to let all of the fellowship members and otherwise have a go. I am also a sucker for Boromir/Legolas and Aragorn/Legolas. But I did this out of boredom and I might make a sequel to this. Who knows?

Review please!


End file.
